Mercurio Corte
Mercurio Corte (lit. Quicksilver Blade) is the Cuarto Espada. He is said to be a rival to that of the previous Espada, Ulquirra. Appearance Mercurio is a tall Arrancar with a skinny body and pasty skin. He has long white hair with white eyes and no pupils. He wears a white shirt with white pants and a black belt. Over it, he wears a black coat and carries his Zanpakuto in his jacket. He has an abrassive look and two large fangs. His mask fragments are that of three spikes over the right side of his head. His Hollow hole is unknown but presumbed to be on his back. His number is tattooed on his stomach, dead center of his abdomen. Personality His personality rivals that of Grimmjow Jeagerjaqeus the former Espada who was quite abrassive and rash. Mercurio is battle savy and has a passion for killing. He is said to have gone through over 100 Fraccion, due to death caused by Mercurio himself. He has high expectations and wants everything done his way. He is quite the arrgoant young man, but also the favorite of the Leader. Abilities Enhanced Senses - He has quite the strong eyes and nose. He can sense out enemies miles away with a simple glance. He more than likely has gained this ability through his days as an Adjuchas. It is unknown but he may have been some kind of Dog hybrid. He has a strong nose that is bothered at the simplest stench. Sondio Expert- He is quite fast and shows this quite often. Since he is the most skilled sword fighter within the Espada, he uses Sonido to manuvere himself quickly. Zanjutsu Expert- He is considered the strongest swordsman of the current Espada. His skills are enhanced and are extremly good. He has shown his skill on more than one occasion, and has no problem drawing his blade to an enemy, even the simplest shinigami. Cero user- Mercurio's Cero has been depicted as a sky blue with a turquoise tint. It is fired from is mouth, usually after laughing. He has 5 levels of Cero, each with a different form and power level (5 being the weakest and 1 being the strongest). *Cinco Cero: More en la Lluvia (lit. Zero Five: Dwell in the Rain)- Mercurio will open his mouth creating several thin light blue pins of Cero. He will widen his mouth firing multile blue beams rapid fire at the target. *Cuatro Cero: Explote e Implosionar (lit. Four Cero: Explode and Implode)- Mercurio will form a Cero in his mouth and keep it their in its place. It will slowly grow into a large shell around Mercurio's self. After it covers him, it will explode damaging the area but not him. After the explosion, the reishi in the area will gather up and spread farther scorching more of the land. *Tres Cero: Pared de Luz Luminosa (lit. Zero Three: Wall of Luminous Light)- Mercurio will widen his mouth releasing a thin blast of Cero. It will begin to shape to that of a wall, and harden. It has the ability to block attacks and stop a target in their tracks. *Dos Cero: Sol creciente (lit. Zero Two: Rising Sun)- Mercurio will open his hand, revealing a ball of glowing orange light. He will close his hands and quickly re-open it. This will cause it to fire like a cannon, and devestate the area. *Uno Cero: Dar una Falsa Alarma Lunar Decreciente (lit. Zero One: Falling Moon Crying Wolf)- Mercurio can only uses this in Ressurection. He will howl loudly, creating a grey shock wave of Cero at his target. It will literally rip into their Reiatsu stopping their normal flow. Strong Hierro- He has somewhat strong skin and blocks multiple hits without scratches. A fully released Shikai can pierce his skin. Zanpakuto Mercurio's Zanpakuto is called Sangre Galgo (Spanish for Blood Hound). It is sealed as a tanto that sits in his jacket. It has a bronze circular guard with a red handle. The release phrase is Hallar y Matar (Spanish for Find and Kill). Ressurection- In his Ressurection state, Mercurio becomes feral like. His facial structure moves that to a beastly image. He gains a large white mask that covers his eyes and forehead. He looses his black coat. He gains sharpened claws and a thick white armor. The shoulders are spherical and the chest piece itself has a thick coating. In his ressurection, he gains a long katana with a square guard and bronze handle. His hair grows noticebly wilder in his Ressurection. Ressurection Abilities Ulular (lit. Howl)- Mercurio will release a high pitched howl that will bend and devetate the surronding area. It leaves a crater that has a small beginning and wide outer area. Búsqueda (lit. Search For)- Merucrio will widen his eyes giving him enhanced vision. All enemies in a 100 mile radius appear with a red outline and allies have a green allies. He can also learn their blood type this way. Other abilities undetermined Trivia * He has a dog motif if you didn't notice